


Иногда лучше молчать, чем говорить

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Кое-кто не смог удержать язык за зубами, и события пошли бурной чередой…





	Иногда лучше молчать, чем говорить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416195) by sea_queen1. 



Почему, о, ну почему, он поддался моменту и открыл рот? Дурак, глупец! И почему он выбрал именно эти слова?  
Он что, не мог оставить все, как есть?  
Сегодня мог быть очередной отличный денек: он бы разбудил короля, они отправились на утреннюю пробежку, позавтракали вместе с остальными, разделились, чтобы заняться своими повседневными обязанностями, потом он бы спас короля от его ученой пытки. Затем был бы обед, еще больше работы над документами, его вторая спасательная миссия, ужин, а в самом конце он бы подождал, пока Юури заберется на кровать, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и ушел.  
Ну почему все случилось совершенно по-другому?!

***

Когда мао позавчера вечером вернулся с Земли, в Шин-Макоку уже царила зима.  
Было раннее утро, но некоторые обитатели замка уже встали: служанки хлопотали с уборкой, отмывая и отчищая все испачканное за ночь, повара обдумывали сегодняшнее меню, а сэр Веллер Конрат обходил с проверкой коридоры… или так оно выглядело для постороннего глаза.  
Однако любой, кто знал Конрата насколько хорошо, как Йозак Гурриер, мог бы заметить, что шагает он торопливее, чем обычно (разница небольшая, но все-таки), и, вопреки обыкновению, не уделяет окружающей обстановке должного внимания.  
Озорно усмехнувшись, Йозак бесшумно напал на своего бывшего капитана и, повалив на пол, уселся на него верхом.  
– Ты же знаешь, его всю ночь хорошо охраняли…  
– Знаю, – Конрат изо всех сил старался игнорировать тот факт, что его застали врасплох. Он что, действительно настолько не смотрел по сторонам? А почему?  
Йозак присвистнул и поднялся, освобождая его, и тот продолжил свой путь.  
– Похоже, ты действительно спешил повидать малыша.  
Конрат напрягся.  
– Йозак, ты несешь чушь. Тебе сегодня вообще удалось поспать?  
– Разве ты не предпочел бы вместо этого узнать, как спал он?  
– Йозак… – В обычных обстоятельствах Конрат, скорее всего, на этом месте закончил бы обход, но ноги его не слушались. Конечно, это вообще никак не было связано с мао или с…  
– Слушай, – Йозак положил руку ему на плечо, – малыш имеет право знать.  
– Он помолвлен! – на этот раз Конрат все же остановился.  
– Ну, не похоже, чтобы ему хоть капельку нравился этот капризуля.  
– Этот «капризуля» – мой младший брат, которой едва-едва начал со мной разговаривать.  
– Конрат, даже он умеет смотреть правде в глаза, – с этим серьезным заявлением Йозак развернулся и пошел дальше по коридору, оставляя Конрата наедине со своими мыслями. – Между прочим, если тебе нужно больше доказательств, что ты любишь его, просто посмотри, куда ты зашел.  
Покои мао.   
Замечательно. Что и требовалось доказать: его ноги привели его точно к нужному месту – и к королю, – хотя он как раз собирался держаться подальше.  
Конрат мысленно выругал самого себя. Это помогло. Его маска вернулась на свое законное место, что означало, что больше не будет неподобающих разговоров или мыслей о мао.  
Пока Юури в очередной раз не проломит всю его защиту… Проклятье! Он хотел сказать «хейка».

***

Шибуя Юури Хараджуку Фури проснулся от стука.  
Он сел, уже начав удивляться, почему это он спал в изножье постели, потом заметил раскинувшуюся во всю ширь кровати спящую фигуру и устало вздохнул. Затем с улыбкой повернулся к двери:  
– Доброе утро, Конрад.  
– Доброе утро, хейка. Как вам спалось?  
Юури шутливо скривился.  
– Неплохо. Во сне меня никто не называл хейкой, так что твое приветствие все испортило.  
Конрат улыбнулся, радуясь возвращению юного короля.  
– Извини, Юури. Мне стоит войти заново и назвать тебя по имени?  
Сококу сполз с кровати и весело усмехнулся Конрату.  
– А ты можешь? Это будет замечательное начало дня!  
Вот почему он всегда так радовался возвращению Юури: с ним  _каждый_  день становился замечательным.

***

После утренней пробежки Конрат с Юури прошли в столовую, немного раскрасневшись (конечно, в случае с Конратом надо было знать, куда смотреть).  
Юури радостно помахал всем, прежде чем сесть на свой стул, отодвинутый для него Конратом.  
Как только все заняли свои места, служанки начали приносить завтрак, а Юури потянулся, вытянув руки над головой.  
– А знаете, – сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но, тем не менее, все за столом прислушались, – было бы здорово выпить горячего шоколада. Жаль, что у вас здесь его не водится…  
Конрат прочистил горло, заслужив пристальные взгляды присутствующих.  
– Хейка, забавно, что вы упомянули это именно сейчас…  
В этот момент вошли служанки с большими кружками на подносах. Поставив перед каждым по кружке, они с поклоном удалились.  
– Хейка, Конрат… – Гюнтер с подозрением разглядывал содержимое своей кружки, похожее, на его взгляд, на жижу из лужи, по поверхности которой плавали белые пузырьки. – Что это?..  
– Потрясающе… – Юури смотрел на свою кружку, не веря своим глазам. – Неужели ты принес сюда горячий шоколад и зефирки? – он посмотрел на своего рыцаря. – Конрад, что бы я без тебя делал?  
– Хм, – Конрат очень надеялся, что Вольфрам не вспыхнет от ревности от такого заявления, но, посмотрев на младшего брата, убедился, что тот больше занят попытками определить, что же такое перед ним поставили, чем безумными словами, щедро разбрасываемыми Юури. Поэтому все же ответил, хотя и нейтрально: – У вас бы не было горячего шоколада по утрам.  
– И зефирок! – Юури схватил кружку и поднес ее к губам, отметив себе, что попозже надо будет обязательно обнять Конрада.  
– Не обожгитесь, хейка.  
Остаток завтрака прошел за совместными объяснениями, что такое шоколад, зефир, и осваиванием нового напитка. Вольфрам отказался пить, и Юури с удовольствием прикончил его порцию. В конце Гвендаль (ему горячий шоколад понравился напомнил, что Юури должен идти в кабинет и разбираться с горой документов, накопившейся за время его отсутствия.  
– Гвендаль, – Конрат внимательно оглядел короля, – по-моему, это не лучшая идея – загонять хейку в кабинет сразу после того, как он выпил две чашки шоколада. В напитке много сахара, а тот…  
Юури посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся:  
– Зато я не засну за бумагами!  
– Забери его отсюда и пусть выплеснет лишнюю энергию, – потребовал Гвендаль, покидая столовую.

***

Конрат смотрел на прекрасный снежный ландшафт, наслаждаясь миром и спокойствием ясного дня, когда что-то легонько стукнуло его по голове.  
– Ха! Потерял бдительность, да? – Юури озорно улыбался, наслаждаясь тем, что подловил своего идеального солдата.  
Конрат не спешил оборачиваться, складывая губы в улыбку, полную угрозы – впрочем, несерьезной.  
– Скорее всего, да, поскольку искренне верил, что ты не сторонник войны. А это похоже на ее объявление.  
Оба одновременно наклонились за очередным снежком, только Конрат оказался быстрее и попал Юури в руку. Тот выронил свой недолепленный снежок и одарил Конрата взглядом, полным веселья.  
Война продолжалась еще добрые пять минут, прежде чем Юури заявил, что хочет пойти кататься с горки.  
– Вон там хороший склон, но не помню, чтобы где-то видел санки…  
Юури просиял:  
– Я еще в прошлый визит заметил ящик с ними на конюшне!

***

– Эй, Конрад, – позвал его Юури, когда они были на вершине холма, и Конрат готовил «сани» к очередному спуску.  
– Да, хейка.  
Юури замялся.  
– Юури?  
– Давай еще раз – и все, а? Я немного устал…  
– Конечно, Юури. Думаю, Гюнтер и Гвендаль уже ждут нашего возвращения.  
– Ох…  
Конрат только улыбнулся юному королю.  
– Поскольку это последний раз, стоит сделать его запоминающимся, согласен?  
Конрат первым сел в санки и устроился поудобнее, прижимаясь спиной к спинке саней, а Юури уселся перед ним, между его ног.  
– Готов, Юури?  
– Само собой. Вперед! – И Конрат, подчиняясь команде, оттолкнулся, приводя сани в движение. Но на их пути попалась колдобина, и сани полетели кувырком до самого низа склона. Обладая хорошей реакцией, Конрат прижал Юури к себе и, рассчитав момент, оттолкнулся от саней, выпадая из них, чтобы не врезаться вместе с санями во что-нибудь под холмом.  
В итоге оба оказались внизу, распластавшись по чистейше белому снегу. Конрат выпустил Юури из объятий, так что они просто лежали бок о бок.  
– Хей…  
Юури перебил его смешком.  
– Да уж, этот раз мы точно запомним.  
– Я не это имел в виду… – Конрат повернулся на бок и подпер головой локоть. – Хейка, вы не ушиблись?  
– Вообще нет, но ты продолжаешь ранить мое сердце, забывая, как меня зовут… – Юури усмехнулся и лег в ту же позу, что и Конрат. – А нам точно надо возвращаться? Смотри, снег пошел.  
Конрат посмотрел вверх: с неба падали огромные прекрасные белые снежинки. Он повернулся к Юури, и у него перехватило дыхание: в полуночно-черных волосах юноши искрился снег, и снежинки повисли на густых темных ресницах.  
Затем Юури совершил роковое движение, смахнув с его плеча налипшие белые хлопья, и у Конрата вырвалось:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Юный король замер, удивленно распахнув глаза.   
У Конрата ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что он только что сказал, так напугав короля. Он тут же пробормотал что-то вроде извинений и поднялся на ноги, предоставив мао самому себе.

***

– Почему я вообще такое ляпнул?  
– Потому что малышу ты в принципе не можешь солгать.  
– Тем не менее, это было довольно-таки нетактично с моей стороны, и теперь он, возможно, вообще не захочет меня видеть.  
Йозак вздохнул: они мусолили эту тему уже битый час, и Конрат накрутил себя до того, что вот-вот готов был кругами бегать по комнате, заламывая руки.   
– Ты же и сам прекрасно знаешь, что малыш тоже тебя любит.  
Конрат остановился.  
– Тоже любит? – Он поморщился. – Ты не видел, какое у него было выражение лица, когда я ему сказал; он испугался – и ясно, почему! Я гораздо старше его, по сравнению с его статусом я – никто, и вдобавок я уже один раз предал его.  
– Конрат… – Йозак начинал звать его по имени, только когда отбрасывал шутки в сторону. – Во-первых, разница в возрасте не настолько велика: в пересчете на земное время ты всего лишь на четыре года старше его. И вообще считается идеальным, когда верхний немного старше и опытнее…  
– Йозак!  
Тот рассмеялся, продолжая перечислять:  
– Во-вторых, мы же говорим о нашем малыше. Ему плевать на статус: он женится хоть на кохи, если влюбится в него! И последнее: он тебя уже простил. Даже до того, как мы узнали о причинах твоих действий, он простил тебя. Честно говоря, думаю, по-настоящему он в тебе даже не сомневался.  
– Сомневался, – Конрат вздохнул и сел на кровать. – Когда мы столкнулись на арене, он выглядел раненым в самое сердце. В тот раз я причинил ему много боли…  
– И за тот раз он тебя тоже уже простил. Капитан, посмотри в глаза правде: малыш не может тебя ненавидеть – он тебя любит.  
– Неужели? Тогда чем объяснишь, что он меня успешно избегает?  
Шпион ненадолго задумался.  
– Может быть, – медленно начал он, тщательно подбирая слова, – он занят какими-то королевскими делами, которые нужно закончить именно сейчас?  
Конрат только фыркнул.  
Йозак, будучи не из тех, кто при проблемах сидит на месте ровно и только переживает, пошел к двери.  
– Я тебе это докажу. Я найду малыша и доставлю его сюда, чтобы вы вдвоем все обсудили.  
Через десять минут в дверь постучали.  
– Быстро он, – пробормотал Конрат, потом погромче позвал: – Йозак, ты же знаешь, что тебе можно войти.  
За дверью раздались приглушенные звуки какой-то возни, и Конрату осталось только надеяться, что Йозак не воспринял свое обещание доставить сюда короля буквально, раз юноша, похоже, не желает его видеть.  
– Он же сказал, что можно войти!  
– Но мы же Йо… зак! – Последний слог вырвался больше удивленным выкриком, чем именем, потому что с воплем «Конрат!» в комнату влетел Вольфрам, таща за собой нервничающего короля.  
– Прощу прощения за вторжение! – выпалил Юури, на полусогнутых ввалившись внутрь. В иных обстоятельствах Конрад бы счел это забавным, но сейчас он увидел в этой вежливости лишь доказательство того, что Юури относится к нему, как к незнакомцу.  
Вольфрам начисто проигнорировал короля и впился взглядом в своего старшего брата.  
– Ты любишь Юури?  
– Вольфрам, я же говорил, сначала с ним надо поговорить мне – и наедине, – пытался остановить его несчастный мао, но тот не обращал на Юури ни малейшего внимания.  
– Веллер!  
– …Вынужден согласиться с хейкой: подобные вещи лучше обсуждать не при свидетелях…  
– Но…  
– Кхм, – раздалось от двери, и всеобщие взгляды устремились к новому гостю, – Вольфрам, можно тебя на пару слов?  
– Мурата?  
Тот подмигнул Юури:  
– Шибуя, мне он нужен совсем ненадолго.  
Кто бы осмелился отказать Великому Мудрецу?  
Конрат и Юури остались вдвоем, и в комнате повисло неловкое молчание, прежде чем Юури совершил второе за день роковое движение – шагнул к Конрату. Тот встал с кровати.  
– Конрад…  
– Пожалуйста, хейка, позвольте мне первому сказать.  
– Только если ты перестанешь звать меня «хейка».  
– Юури, – начал он, и тот подумал, по ровному лицу Конрада невозможно угадать, что последует дальше, – ты вправе начать ненавидеть меня или удалить от себя, изгнать из Шин-Макоку, но я не возьму назад свои слова. Я сказал именно то, что ты слышал, и прости, но мои чувства уже не изменить. Я приму любое наказание, которые ты сочтешь нужным, но единственное, что невозможно мне приказать – избавиться от моих чувств к тебе. Я могу попытаться, если захочешь, но по-настоящему они никуда не уйдут. – Конрат опустил голову. – Что мне сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину? Только скажи.  
Юури пристально посмотрел на своего самого преданного рыцаря, защитника, спасителя, ставшего для него всем.  
– Поцелуй меня.  
О, как бы он хотел сейчас, чтобы под рукой был фотоаппарат: он в жизни не видел Конрада таким растерянным.  
– Ч-что?  
– Если ты действительно сказал именно то, что я слышал, то это будет нетрудно. – Конрат ожидал встретить шутливый взгляд короля, но глаза мао были темны и серьезны, словно Конрат мог откреститься от своих прежних заявлений. Но под этой решимостью таился страх – страх, что Конрат скажет, будто не хочет Юури в этом смысле.  
Конрат решил стереть этот страх единственным способом: наклонился к Юури.  
– Сдаюсь! – возвестил ворвавшийся в комнату Йозак, и его глаза стали размером с блюдца. Худшего времени и придумать было нельзя: Конрат был уже в паре сантиметров от губ Юури и уже закрыл глаза, предвкушая. – Эхм, извините, капитан… Просто пришел сказать, что малыша нигде не нашел, но, похоже, вы уже… в общем… я лучше пойду.  
Когда Конрат открыл глаза, Йозак уже сбежал, а Юури отступил на пару шагов, выглядя так, словно мечтал провалиться под землю и никогда оттуда не вылезать.  
Конрат выпрямился.  
– М-да, кажется, именно это называется «убить всё настроение»…  
Юури чуть улыбнулся, его румянец немного спал, но он по-прежнему совершенно не знал, что делать дальше.  
– Наверное, это и к лучшему. Ты все же помолвлен.  
– Э-э… – румянец тут же вернулся и стал еще ярче. – Видишь ли, мы с Вольфрамом заключили что-то вроде сделки… Он сказал, что… – Юноша запнулся и решил подойти с другого конца. – Помолвка как бы уже разорвана, но он сказал, что разрыв не окончателен, пока… Ну… – Конрат уже неприкрыто жалел Юури: если к лицу бедолаги прильет еще немного крови, он рухнет в обморок.  
– Так этот поцелуй… Бывает, им скрепляют сделки, а тут наоборот, подтверждают разрыв, так?  
– Угу…  
– И он так просто согласился?  
Конрат с облегчением заметил, что цвет лица Юури возвращается к нормальному, так что, похоже, ему не придется подхватывать его, уберегая от падения на пол, или предлагать немного прилечь.  
– Вольфрам более-менее в порядке, потому что мы оба знали, что у нас с ним ничего не выйдет…  
– Он согласился разорвать помолвку, но он точно смирился с нами?  
– Похоже, что так… В смысле, – Юури смущенно уставился взглядом в пол, – этот поцелуй был полностью его идеей.  
Конрат улыбнулся выходке брата.  
– Уверен, он просто хотел узнать, насколько я серьезен. Юури, он переживает за тебя и хочет удостовериться, что я не причиню тебе вреда.  
– Я так и подумал.  
Конрат легко коснулся костяшками пальцев щеки Юури.  
– Тогда нам не о чем беспокоиться, – и с этим он наклонился второй раз.  
Прямо перед тем, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
На этот раз Конрат тихо зарычал, отстраняясь, и недовольно посмотрел на своего младшего брата:  
– Тебя разве мама не научила стучать?  
– А тебя она не учила отвечать, когда тебя спрашивают? – не менее яростно парировал Вольфрам.  
– Да.  
– Ну и? – Вольфрам уже окончательно терял терпение.  
– Вот он.  
– Что – вот он?  
– Мой ответ.  
– А что насчет моего предыдущего вопроса, до того, как меня утащили?  
– Я именно на него и ответил.  
Вольфрам на пару секунд умолк.  
– То есть, я спросил тебя, любишь ли ты Юури, и ты ответил…  
– Да.  
– Это ты повторяешь ответ или подтверждаешь мою фразу?  
– Это ответ.  
– Хорошо.  
Все трое выжидающе посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Ну и? – резко выпалил Вольфрам.  
– Что – ну и? – уточнил Юури.  
– Вы собираетесь подтверждать разрыв помолвки или как?  
– Поверь, Вольфрам, мы пытались, – Конрад с усмешкой посмотрел на юного короля.  
– И раз у тебя не получается сделать все, как надо, значит, теперь моя очередь, – с этими словами Юури положил ладонь Конраду на затылок и притянул к себе, одновременно привставая на цыпочки.  
– Ваша светлость!..  
Юури тихо рассмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в Конрада.  
– Похоже, у меня тоже не получается сделать все, как надо…  
– Дакаскос? – Вольфрам хмуро посмотрел на лысого солдата, потом чуть улыбнулся. – Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Дакаскос чуть покраснел, не глядя на него, и Вольфрам осознал, что Мудрец ему не солгал.  
– Веллер, – он угрожающе посмотрел на брата, – если услышу, что ты хоть чем-нибудь – чем угодно! – обидел Юури, ты об этом пожалеешь! А ты, Юури, – его взгляд смягчился, когда он повернулся к своему бывшему жениху, – знай, что если он тебя обидит, даже случайно, ты всегда можешь придти и рассказать все мне, ладно?  
– Договорились, Вольфрам.  
– Пошли, Дакаскос. Его высокопреосвященство считает, что ты хочешь мне кое-что сказать, и у меня тоже есть, что сказать тебе.  
Когда они ушли, в комнате раздались два одинаково долгих выдоха.  
– Я уж думал, нас никогда не оставят в покое… – заметил Конрат, и Юури тихонько хихикнул. – Юури?  
– Надо же, какой ты, оказывается, брюзга!  
Конрат улыбнулся выбору слова – и тому, что так оно и было.  
– Не возражаешь, если опять я тебя поцелую?  
Юури покачал головой.  
– Третий раз всегда счастливый, правда?  
Так оно и вышло. Конрат наклонился к нему в третий раз за день – но определенно не последний – и наконец-то накрыл мягкие губы Юури своими.  
Поцелуй был нежен, но Конрат вскоре оборвал его, желая наслаждаться каждым шажком их отношений. Он собирался как можно подольше побыть на первом этапе, прежде чем двинуться дальше, к более смелым поцелуям, а потом все дальше и дальше – по его прикидкам, стоило потратить не меньше года, прежде чем разделить с королем удовольствие полного слияния.  
Осознав, что Конрад погрузился в размышления, Юури решил последовать его примеру. Он посмотрел на потолок и мысленно поблагодарил всех, кто его слышит, что одарили его любовью Конрада.   
Юури тихо вскрикнул, почувствовав горячее дыхание на своей шее, а затем к его чувствительной коже прижались, целуя, мягкие губы. По спине юноши прошла дрожь, и он склонил голову, облегчая Конраду задачу.  
«Впрочем, наверное, я просто буду наслаждаться Юури так долго, как только смогу», – все же передумал Конрат, начиная прикусывать кожу на шее Юури, и тот застонал, словно бы полностью с этим соглашаясь.


End file.
